The present invention relates to the control of internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus to control the torque of an internal combustion engine.
In an engine torque-based control system, engine torque is controlled using throttle position, spark advance/retard, and the air/fuel mixture. An engine throttle directly regulates the power/torque produced by an internal combustion engine such a gasoline engine, as the angular position of a throttle plate controls the mass air flow through an internal combustion engine. Generally, the fuel mixed with the air entering the engine is controlled to increase proportionally to the air mass flow such that the power/torque of an internal combustion engine is directly proportional to the mass air flow through the engine.
The present invention is a method and apparatus for the control of engine torque. The present invention determines and controls the required air flow through the cylinder or xe2x80x9cair-per-cylinderxe2x80x9d necessary to deliver a requested torque.